Descendance
by LuneSensei
Summary: Rose Weasley a les cheveux roux comme son père, les yeux noisettes comme sa mère et un caractère bien trempé comme le reste de la famille. Seul détail, elle vient d'atterrir à Serpentard.


Bonjour et bonsoir à tous !

Me voici pour un nouveau début d'une fiction qui risque d'être courte.

C'est étrange car j'écris sur un ' couple ' que je n'ai jamais lu et sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit. C'est donc vraiment un grand début pour moi.

Concernant les prénoms j'ai pris ceux que l'on voit généralement dans des fictions, en espérant que ça ne dérange personne.

N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils concernant ce qui vous paraît à améliorer ou à me donner votre avis !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression d'être au centre de l'attention ? Dans le sens où tout le monde vous regarde, épie chacun de vos gestes, fronce les sourcils à votre passage, se recule ? Dans le sens où tous les professeurs connaissent parfaitement votre nom, votre prénom, où ils sourient en vous voyant ? Non ?

Car je m'appelle Rose Weasley. Ca vous dit quelque chose, à vous aussi ? Mes parents sont plus ou moins connus dans ce monde Sorcier qu'est le mien. Ma mère se nomme Hermione Weasley, occupant un poste important au Ministère de la Magie, mon père se nomme Ron Weasley, Auror reconnu, et je ne vous parle même pas de mon oncle Harry et de pour ainsi dire toute la famille. Chacun est reconnu. Et pas seulement par leur ' charisme ' et leurs postes mais aussi parce qu'ils ont combattu Voldemort.

Voldemort. C'est marrant, parce que chez moi, on peut le prononcer un peu comme on veut ce ' nom '. On le connaissait bien dans la famille, si l'on peut dire ça. Mais chez les autres familles sorcières, ce surnom est utilisé dans les histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les forcer à manger leur soupe ou à dormir. Faire peur aux enfants, belle fin pour un Mage Noir.

Dans tous les cas, car je m'égare, ma famille est connue. Et je ne peux pas cacher mon lien à elle. Pour faire court, j'ai les même cheveux roux que la moitié de la famille et les yeux noisettes de ma mère - d'après mon père, ils sont uniques à nous deux -. C'est assez désagréable d'entendre les chuchotements de toute l'école derrière vos pas surtout quand vous, contrairement à toute - je dit bien toute - la famille, vous êtes à Serpentard et non pas à Gryffondor. Visiblement je suis plus fourbe que courageuse. Quoique. Je préfère maline.

Mais voyez vous, croyez-le ou non, si ma mère l'a plutôt bien pris - avec son sourire crispé et ses poings serrés autour d'un pauvre coussin -, mon père a failli me renier. Il n'a visiblement pas un bon souvenir concernant les Serpentards - une certaine fouine de Malfoy si j'ai bien compris -. Bref. Heureusement que ma mère a réussi à le convaincre - les yeux noisettes lancent parfois des éclairs, vous savez -.

Tout ça pour dire que je me retrouve bien embêté, une Weasley à Poudlard, et plus précisemment à Serpentard, ça créer des émeutes. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu quelques problèmes. Entre en jeu un jeune homme. Vous voyez, je ne connais pas son prénom, mais je me dirige actuellement vers lui. Attendez, je vous explique. Ce jeune homme est dans le même cas que moi. Il y a quelques minutes, un groupe de Serdaigle discutait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'étant retrouvé à Gryffondor. Jusqu'ici rien de surprenant - mise à part sa beauté à coupé le souffle, d'après les bafouillements à peine audibles de Elgia Griezzel, une Serdaigle aux cheveux trop noirs pour être naturels -. Où en étais-je ? Oui. Rien d'étonnant jusque là si le jeune homme n'avait pas derrière les pattes toute une lignée de Serpentards.

Vous avez compris ? On est dans la même situation. Je me suis donc levée rapidement du bout sur lequel j'étais assise - avec un livre, sur le Créatures Magiques, d'ailleurs écrit par mon oncle, Harry -, et je me suis mise à le chercher. Et à fur et à mesure que je suis en train de me parler à moi-même, je me rapproche de lui. Je l'ai trouvé. A la Bibliothèque, ses cheveux blonds biens coiffés, ses yeux gris concentrés sur.. Je n'arrive pas bien à lire mais après tout, ce n'est qu'un détail. Effectivement, il est beau.

Et là se pose un problème. Vous voyez, je ne suis pas une groupie. Je n'ai pas envie de débarquer comme ça et m'assoir à sa table comme si de rien n'était.. Bon. Tant pis. Après tout, si je ne le fais pas, je n'aurais jamais aucune chance de me faire un ami - dans la même situation que moi, on s'entend -. Je m'assois donc à sa table, en face de lui, sans demander - l'appréhension me fait toujours tout oublier. J'imagine d'ailleurs les froncements de sourcils de ma mère devant mes manières.. -.

A l'aide, il ne réagit pas. Par Merlin ! J'avais prévu qu'il.. Qu'il lève au moins les yeux ! J'aurais pu lui parler.. dire quelque chose.. bonjour.. ça va ? Alors comme ça toi aussi tu as été renié par tes parents ? La panique je vous dis, la panique.. En plus de ça, il doit me trouver étrange, en train d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément. Je suis surement allée trop vite. J'aurais du attendre, l'observer - c'est étrange dit comme ça -. Allez courage.. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler quand une voix lasse se fait entendre.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça, s'il te plait ?

Je vois le jeune homme aux cheveux arquer un sourcil, sans pour autant me regarder dans les yeux - son regard semblait perdu ailleurs -. Merde alors - j'ai tendance à réutiliser des expressions de mes oncles, ne m'en voulait pas -. Je détourne alors immédiatement le regard avec gêne et je balbutie des excuses. Je me sens un peu minable, là, tout de suite.

Je l'entend alors rire légèrement. Je relève alors les yeux vers lui et fronce légèrement les sourcils. Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Voyez, sur beaucoup de choses, j'accepte d'avoir de l'autodérision, simplement, interdiction pour les autres de rire, c'est tout. Il me regarde avec un léger sourire en coin, malgré mon expression.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ?

Le gryffondor s'adosse plus confortablement contre son siège, se contentant de me regarder - plus ou moins -, avant de secouer doucement sa tête, prenant un air mis exaspéré mi amusé qui ne me plait pas beaucoup. Il ne prend pas non plus la peine de me répondre. Il joue avec mes nerfs et a l'air de le savoir. C'est assez agaçant comme situation. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de m'énerver d'avantage de peur de passer pour une hystérique - Ginny Wealsey est ma tante après tout. Désolée tatie, heureusement que tu n'as pas entendu. -

Bien. Pas la peine de perdre mon temps alors. Je me lève - vous savez, en posant les mains à plat sur la table avec du bruit pour montrer mon agacement - avant de tourner les talons et partir - Désolée madame la bibliothécaire -. Tout bien réfléchi, maintenant que c'est fait et que je fuis littéralement vers ma chambre, j'ai un peu eu l'air hystérique.

J'aime bien mon lit. Il est confortable. Pour préciser, j'aime bien me jeter dessus quand ça ne va pas. Et en l'occurence, là, je me sens mal. Enfin. C'est peut-être exagéré mais j'ai envie de me noyer dans ma couverture. J'ai beau n'être qu'à Poudlard que depuis une semaine, je l'aime bien ce lit. Je peux fermer les grands rideaux rouges et or qu'il y a de chaque côté, si je veux être tranquille. Ca me donne un semblant d'intimité, pour dormir.

Je n'ai jamais été du genre paresseuse mais je dois avouer que les cours à Poudlard commence un peu tôt pour moi - comparé à l'heure à laquelle on se couche, on parle beaucoup - et je reste souvent un peu trop tard à mon lit. Il m'arrive parfois de sauter le petit-déjeuner, mais rassurez-vous, je me rattrape le midi. Dans tous les cas, j'étais prise à ce moment d'une flemme monumenale. Il allait pourtant falloir que me lève pour le repas du soir, dans la Grande Salle. Bon sang.. c'était vraiment obligatoire ?

J'espère vraiment que ce repas n'était pas obligatoire car il est maintenant 00h23 et j'ai fini par m'endormir dans mon lit. Il est beaucoup trop confortable.. Tant pis, ce n'est qu'un repas, mais je commence vraiment à avoir faim maintenant. Je me glisse discrétement hors de mes draps puis retire ma robe de sorcier - je reste en chemise blanche, cravate verte et jupe et pull noir -. Rectification, j'ai vraiment faim, mon ventre fait un bruit pas possible.

Je n'aime pas vraiment ça mais il va falloir que je descende dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'au matin. A pas de loup je sors donc de la chambre. Par Merlin, il n'y a vraiment aucune lumière ici ! - Remarque pour le moins stupide j'en conviens -. Je sors donc ma baguette et éclaire doucement mon passage d'un ' lumos ' espérant ne pas me faire repérer. Heureusement qu'à cette heure-ci les gens dorment !

Je continue d'avancer. Un ronflement sonore me fait sursauter mais tout se passe pour le mieux. Une fois sortie de 'l'antre' des Serpentards, je mets un bout de temps à trouver les cuisines. D'abord parce que c'était la première fois que j'y vais – même si quelqu'un m'avait expliqué le chemin – mais aussi parce qu'il fait sombre malgré la lumière de ma baguette et qu'on est quand même la nuit..

Soudain je vois de la lumière émanant d'une pièce. L'odeur d'un bon ragoût monte jusqu'à mes narines et je frémis. Deux choses me viennent à l'esprit. La première c'est que j'ai trouvé les cuisines, la deuxième c'est quelles sont occupées. Dommage, moi qui avait si faim.. en tout cas, il faut que je parte vite de là ! C'est sûrement les elfes de maison qui sont là.. ma mère s'emporte à chaque fois qu'on parle de ça.

Après tout, elle a raison. Elle souhaite leur liberté totale, comme tous les aitres sorciers. Elle les voudrait ailleurs que dans des cuisines à servir des sorciers. Elle a d'ailleurs essayé de faire passer une loi sur ça mais personne n'en a voulu, et très étrangement, encore moins les concernés qui se disent fiers de servir les sorciers. Maman pense qu'ils sont forcés à dire ça et qu'ils disent ça à cause de leur peur des représailles et dit qu'un jour elle touchera au but.

Dans tous les cas, je ne préfère pas rester ici. Les elfes de maison sont très gentils mais parfois un peu bruyants et risqueraient d'attirer un professeur et je pourrais avoir des problèmes. Je m'éloigne avec la même discrétion qu'à l'allée. A partir de là, tout aurait pu bien se passer. Je serais tranquillement remonter dormir à mourir de faim dans mon lit mais non. Il a fallu que je vois cette petite lumière émanant du sommet de la tour d'astrologie.

Vous savez, j'ai pour habitude de toujours respecter les règles que l'on m'a donné, mais j'ai aussi le défaut d'être très curieuse. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à alterner marche rapide et imprudente sous l'excitation et petits pas et méfiance quand je repensais aux risques. Je suis alors arrivée au pied de la Tour. Si j'ai la motivation pour monter jusqu'à là haut ? Non. Si je vais le faire ? Évidemment que oui. Après de très longues minutes – entre le repos, la plainte, puis le redémarrage plein d'énergie – j'ai fini par arriver en haut.

Et il y a bien quelqu'un. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds appuyé contre la rambarde en pierre. Je ne voit que son dos étant sa position mais étrangement, je sais déjà de qui il s'agit. Je m'approche de quelques pas sans le quitter des yeux. Sans même avoir besoin de le détailler des pieds à la tête je sais qui il est.

C'est en me rapprochant davantage que mes pensées se confirment pour de bon. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs est là, lui aussi réveillé. Je le vois se redresser légèrement et soupirer. J'ai comme l'impression d'être repérée. Je m'approche davantage et il se retourne alors vers moi, sa baguette à la main, produisant une lumière comparable à la mienne. J'ai l'air de le déranger.

M'approchant davantage je finis par m'adosser nonchalamment contre la balustrade et frissonne légèrement à cause du froid. Je remarque que son regard ne me lâche plus. Mes cheveux roux doivent lui rappeler qui je suis – j'espère ne pas me retrouver avec le surnom d'hystérique de la bibliothèque -. Il attend sûrement que j'explique ma présence..

J'aurais pu sortir n'importe quoi. Quelque chose d'intelligent, ou de drôle, d'utile, n'importe quoi. Mais il a fallu que je sorte un ' il fait froid hein '. C'est tellement cliché que ça me fait frissonner. Et en plus il va croire que je cherche à lui demander sa veste ou quelque chose du genre. Je soupire avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et marmonne un ' oublie '.

Tu as faim ?

Je relève alors la tête, les yeux. Soit il est très fort soit ça se lit clairement sur mon visage et ce, même la nuit. Après avoir haussé vaguement les épaules pour ne pas paraître trop désespérée, je finis par hocher clairement la tête. Après tout, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'il a une solution miracle. J'entends de nouveau un léger rire mais en sentant un carré de chocolat se déposer dans ma main, je ne formalise pas de réaction et le regarde.

C'est étrange mais je le vois sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend de lui sourire en retour mais dans tous les cas je le remercie avant de croquer dans le chocolat et d'en laisser fondre un peu sur ma langue. J'aurais toujours faim après mais c'est déjà ça. Puis ça me calme un peu.

Continuant de savourer ce carré de chocolat – pendant que le Gryffondor s'occupe de finir la tablette qui était déjà bien entamée -, je pense soudainement à quelque chose. Je ne connais toujours pas son prénom. Après un long moment de se silence je lui demande comment il s'appelle. Et. Il fait de même. Par merlin, je déteste quand ça arrive. Avant que ne viennent les gênant ' toi d'abord ' ' non toi ' je prend la parole, ce qui a l'air de le soulager.

Rose Weasley. Et toi ?

.. Scorpius Malfoy.

Hein ?


End file.
